Tukang Bohong (SehunxKai)
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Sejauh yang Jongin ingat, Sehun adalah tukang bohong. Sejak mereka TK, sampai sudah kepala dua begini. Sehun x Kai (Jongin) Hunkai!


KLANG!

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu cafe berbunyi. Jongin melongokkan kepala, mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Namun kemudian ia mendengus kecewa, mendapati seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Asap kopi tercium di mana-mana. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, berharap orang yang ia tunggu ada di seberang jalan.

.:o0o:.

 _Starring_

 _Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin_

 **Tukang Bohong**

 _By: Cho Eunhye_

.:o0o:.

Musim panas tidak pernah semuram ini. Matahari bersinar terik di luar, tapi entah mengapa Jongin bergidik dingin. Mungkin suhu AC terlalu rendah. Ia ingat wajah pelayan _cafe_ yang tersenyum geli mendengarnya menyebut _latte_ di siang bolong begini. Lalu masih dengan senyum gelinya, pelayan itu mengantar pesanannya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Di antara wanginya kepulan asap kopi, Jongin melihat _handphone_ -nya berkedip. Ia menghela napas sebelum mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya, Taeyong?" sahutnya

"Jongin hyung, kau masih di sana? Aku selesai latihan basket. Aku bisa menyusul sekarang"

"Tidak usah" balasnya jengkel, "Aku sudah pulang" bohongnya

"Serius sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Kau pulang sana." jawab Jongin sedikit ketus

"Maaf ya, Sayang, sumpah aku kesiangan, jadi langsung latihan basket."

"Hm"

"Marah, ya?"

"Hhh. Sedikit"

Perhatian Jongin teralih ketika mendengar suara kursi berderit. Ada Sehun, teman kuliahnya duduk di depannya. Masih dengan seragam kerjanya. Bukan hanya teman kuliah sih, teman sejak TK, iya. Jongin menatapnya heran sembari mengucap "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa suara. Sehun membalasnya dengan gelengan dan senyum lugas.

"Kututup, nanti malam telfon lagi." Pungkas Jongin. Lalu setelahnya ia mengantongi _handphone_ -nya.

Sehun terkekeh, badannya bergetar, _name tag_ di dadanya ikut bergetar, "Pacar SMA-mu?" godanya.

Jongin mendengus. Poni panjangnya tertiup. Lalu dengan kesal ia menyeruput kopi pesanannya, "Sial, panas ternyata"

Kekehan Sehun semakin menjadi melihat wajah Jongin makin merah sebal, "Dasar aneh, tengah hari, mana musim panas lagi puncak-puncaknya, kau malah duduk di sini memesan kopi panas. Sementara aku di balik _counter_ ingin minum _cola_ dingin. Kau ini."

" _Well_ , Sehun, aku sedang panas dan ingin sendiri." Sahut Jongin ketus. Serius, dia sedang marah pada Taeyong, tidak ada _mood_ tertawa, tidak ada _mood_ curhat, dan tidak ada _mood_ melihat Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh, sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang apa, semua akan sulit jika kau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda. Apa lagi dia masih SMA. Empat tahun jarak yang lumayan juga, lho"

"Sehun, aku sedang panas, dan tidak ingin dikompori sekarang."

Biar kesal, Jongin juga merasa ucapan Sehun ada benarnya juga. Taeyong, pacarnya masih SMA kelas dua, sedang dia sudah kuliah di semester lima dan sedang magang. Seperti kebanyakan anak SMA lain, Taeyong termasuk yang masih suka main-main, masih suka gampang cemburu, masih egois dan sulit diajak serius. Apa lagi kalau menyangkut Sehun, Taeyong jadi gusar bukan main, lalu tiba-tiba overprotektif pada Jongin. Tidak boleh ini dengan Sehun, tidak boleh itu dengan Sehun, dan tidak-tidak yang lain.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap sayang pada Taeyong. Taeyong tahu sekali apa yang Jongin suka, walau kurang tahu apa yang tidak Jongin suka. Taeyong sering berlaku manis padanya, dan ia suka pada Taeyong yang manja padanya. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya pernah bilang, kalau Jongin adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bermanja. Salah satunya Sehun itu. Dan yang paling penting, semarah-marahnya, sejengkel-jengkelnya dan sesebal-sebalnya ia pada Taeyong, ia tidak pernah bisa mengacuhkan pemuda itu lama-lama.

Seperti hari ini, sejak malam sebelumnya, Taeyong mengajaknya sarapan bersama karena orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, Jongin mengajaknya sarapan di _cafe_ tempat Sehun dan beberapa temannya bekerja. Mereka setuju, dan janji untuk bertemu jam 7 di _cafe_. Tapi sampai jam 9, si Tengil Taeyong yang ia tunggu tak juga tampak. Seingatnya, pacarnya itu ada latihan basket tiap hari Minggyu jam 9. Sebal sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya ia sarapan sendiri.

"Ada restoran Italy baru, tidak jauh dari sini. Chanyeol bilang mereka punya pasta yang enak-enak. Lalu Jongdae merekomendasikan Oglio Olio."

Jongin mengernyit sedikit, tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan.

" _Well_ , maksudku, aku bisa menemanimu makan siang. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kan? _Shift_ -ku sebentar lagi selesai." Tukas Sehun lagi.

Sejauh yang Jongin ingat, Sehun adalah tukang bohong. Sejak mereka TK, sampai sudah kepala dua begini. Sungguh, ia tahu Sehun berbohong tentang shift-nya yang sebentar lagi selesai. Walau tidak tahu jadwal Sehun yang betul seperti apa, tapi, _cafe_ mana yang pergantian _shift_ -nya dilakukan saat jam makan siang?

"Aku tidak _mood_ makan pasta". Jawab Jongin pendek. Ia malas pergi dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

"Emm, dekat sini juga ada kedai _bibimbap_."

"Aku juga tidak _mood_ makan itu."

"Ayam goreng?"

"Tidak"

" _Jajangmyeon_?"

"Tidak"

" _Ramyeon_? Instan."

Jongin mendengus. Sehun ikut mendengus.

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa"

"Serius? Aku tidak keberatan untuk mentraktirmu! Serius aku tidak bohong!"

"Di restoran paling mahal sekalipun?"

"Yap!"

Jongin tersenyum miring, "Bohong!"

Sehun meringis, "Ya, tidak di restoran paling mahal juga, kan?"

Tuh kan, Jongin bilang juga apa. 'Pembohong' seperti sudah menjadi nama tengah Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong tentang bohong, tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan kenangan menjengkelkan bersama Sehun semasa SMA.

* * *

" _Cepat naik, keburu ada guru yang lewat!" seru Sehun._

 _Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, pagarnya terlalu tinggi, bodoh!"_

 _Mau tidak mau Sehun putar otak, "Aku dulu yang naik, nanti kau kutarik, bagaimana?"_

 _Walau ragu-ragu akhirnya Jongin mengangguk juga. Dengan was-was ia mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Takut kalau-kalau ada yang memergoki, bisa gagal rencana mereka bolos sekolah._

" _Jongin, ayo naik!" seru Sehun yang sudah ada di atas._

 _Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Jongin bergetar. Ia agak takut ketinggian sebenarnya. Jangankan memanjat, membayangkan ia ada di atas pagar lalu terjun pun sudah merinding._

" _Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" seru Jongin tak kalah keras._

" _Kalau jatuh pasti kutangkap kok, ayo cepat!"_

" _Serius?"_

" _Iya, percaya padaku!"_

 _Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang terulur, dengan sigap Sehun menarik tangan Jongin. Ketika kaki Jongin hendak memijak pagar, suara dari belakang mengejutkan keduanya._

" _Bergerak sedikit, kalian berhadapan denganku!" teriak guru mereka._

 _Jongin panik, mendadak otaknya blank. Kaki yang seharusnya memijak pagar malah meleset hingga tak memijak apa-apa. Pegangan tangannya terlepas._

 _BRAKK!_

* * *

Jongin meringis. Ditangkap apanya? Seingat Jongin mereka ditangkap basah mau bolos. Lalu sepulang sekolah mereka berdua membersihkan koridor kelas. Biar begitu, geli juga kalau diingat.

* * *

" _Kau yakin kita boleh mengambilnya?" tanya Jongin ragu. Bola matanya bergerak was-was, dengan Sehun yang dengan santai mengambili mangga._

" _Iya, aku sudah bilang sama Pak Tua, kok! Katanya sih boleh."_

 _Jongin hanya mangut-mangut sembari mengumpulkan mangga yang Sehun ambil dan memasukkannya di keranjang sepedanya. Mangga yang terkumpul sudah cukup banyak. Ia tersenyum senang membayangkan pesta mangga setelah ini._

" _Sehun, sudah yuk! Sudah banyak nih mangganya." Ajak Jongin. Tapi Sehun masih melompat-lompat mengambili mangga._

" _Makin banyak, makin enak, kan?"_

" _Ya tapi kan kita Cuma minta, masa iya ambilnya sebegini banyak?"_

" _Lagian Pak Tua tidak masalah, kok! Tenang saja."_

" _YA! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN KALIAN MENGGAMBIL MANGGAKU?!"_

 _Jongin menoleh horror mendapati sang pemilik mangga keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengacungkan gagang sapu. Sehun lantas menarik Jongin untuk duduk di boncengan dan bersiap kabur. Sang pemilik berusaha mengejar mereka, namun Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat hingga tak terkejar._

" _Kau bilang kita boleh mengambil mangganya?!" protes Jongin yang duduk di boncengan._

 _Sehun tertawa-tawa, tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun, "Aku bohong!"_

 _Dengan dongkol, Jongin menarik rambut Sehun sekuat tenaga._

" _Dasar tukang bohong!"_

 _BRAKK!_

* * *

Lagi-lagi Jongin teringat kenangan buruknya dengan Sehun. Seingatnya itu terjadi ketika mereka baru masuk SMP. Keduanya jatuh karena sepeda yang mereka naiki oleng. Mangga-mangga mereka pun ikut jatuh berhamburan.

"-In! Jongin!"

Jongin terkesiap, Sehun menatapnya heran. Lamunannya buyar sudah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu melamun. Hhh Jongin, daripada pusing punya pacar SMA, mending selingkuh denganku"

Ucapan Sehun sontak membangunkan Jongin total dari lamunannya. Ia mengernyit, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Sial, Jongin jadi deg-degan.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela. Pernyataan Sehun, ditambah dengan ngerinya mobilitas jalan Gangnam membuat Jongin makin pusing. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti langkah orang, yang beberapa diantaranya sempat menoleh ke arah Jongin. Kalau boleh jujur, ide Sehun tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga. Toh Taeyong juga suka sibuk sendiri. Dia juga butuh perhatian orang dewasa, tidak melulu mengurusi anak SMA yang kadang aneh-aneh maunya.

Sedetik kemudian kening Jongin mengeryit. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Tidak, ia mencintai Taeyong dan tingkahnya yang lucu. Ia menyukai perhatian Taeyong yang kikuk. Ia menghargai usaha keras Taeyong membuatnya tersenyum.

Mengingat Taeyong, Jongin jadi senyum sendiri. Ah, tiba-tiba ia lupa kenapa bisa marah pada Taeyong. Sekarang ia jadi ingin menelpon Taeyong dan meminta pemuda itu datang sekarang. Tapi tidak, tidak dengan keadaan canggung antara ia dan Sehun sekarang.

Lagi pula, siapa tahu ketika Jongin bilang iya, Sehun berteriak "April Mop"? Biar ini bukan bulan April, tapi Sehun selalu sulit ditebak. Dan tukang bohong. Tapi siapa tahu juga kali ini Sehun serius?

"Sehun,"

Sehun berjengit, bersiap mendengan jawaban Jongin. Matanya berbinar antusias, mengingatkan Jongin pada kucingnya di rumah.

"Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku..."

"Iya, kau?"

Ada jeda yang begitu canggung beberapa detik setelahnya. Entah mengapa detak jam terdengar lebih canggung dari biasanya. Langkah-langkah sepatu juga terdengar lebih canggung. Lalu Jongin mendengar pula suara Chanyeol yang canggung dari balik meja kasir, dan ucapan terimakasih yang canggung dari pelanggan tatkala menerima kembalian.

"Aku ingin makan pasta" tukas Jongin, dan ia bersumpah sempat melihat wajah Sehun berubah pias, sebelum akhirnya tertawa nyaring.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi ada yang bilang tidak mau makan?" goda Sehun mengakhiri kecanggungan antar keduanya.

Jongin mendengus galak, menutupi kecanggungannya, "Ayo cepat, kau harus mentraktirku!"

"Hey, pelan-pelan!" gerutu Sehun yang ditarik paksa Jongin untuk berdiri. Dengan satu tangan, ia melepas celemek yang ia kenakan, lalu dengan susah payah melemparkannya ke arah Chanyeol. Jatuhnya malah di meja kasir. Ia sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol memohon pengertiannya. Namun Chanyeol hanya mendengus, berusaha mengerti kelakuan Sehun yang aneh-aneh.

"Jongin, kita berjalan ke arah yang salah" seru Sehun.

Dengan seketika, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Sehun diam, keduanya berbalik arah, lalu meneruskan langkah.

"Jongin, kalau kau serius butuh selingkuhan, aku mau kok"

"Jangan bicara begitu, tolol!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik Jongin mendekat, "Sumpah, yang barusan tadi dan yang di kafe, aku serius."

Dada Jongin kembali bergemuruh dan ngilu. Bola matanya menelisik, mecari-cari apa setelah ini Sehun akah tertawa mengejeknya yang berubah _mellow_. Tapi tidak, ia menunggu lama, dan Sehun tetap tampak serius. Bola mata pria itu yang bilang.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku, ya?" ucap Sehun lembut. Ia kemudian mencuri kecupan kecil di dahi Jongin.

Entah mengapa, ciuman kecil itu terasa menyengat bagi Jongin. Ia bahkan yakin ciuman itu tidak lebih dari tiga detik, tapi entah mengapa rasanya lama sekali. Hampir membuatnya tidak berdaya. Lalu Sehun benar-benar membuatnya tidak berdaya ketika pemuda itu menggenggam telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Keduanya lalu diam, dengan Sehun yang tersenyum canggung. Jongin mulai melanjutkan napasnya yang sempat tertahan dengan kikuk. Jemari kakinya berkerut di balik sepatu. Ia benar-benar kikuk.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada sahutan yang berarti keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tangan Sehun beralih memeluk bahu Jongin, seperti sepasang teman akrab. Lalu keduanya melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

Di antara wanginya kopi, Jongin merutuk di dalam hati. Ia bimbang lagi.

 **.:o0o:.**

 **FIN**

Yow! Kayaknya udah lama banget hiatusnya. Maaf yaaaa. Ini juga dibikin di sela-sela magang. Abis ini juga ga janji bakalan sering post. Ga tau lagi kapan bisa post. Otakku beku gara-gara kebanyakan ngoding -_-

Maaf aneh, amatir, makin jelek huhu. Aku sadar kok tulisanku ini ga lebih baik dari tulisanku yang dulu-dulu. Ya itu tadi, otak kadung beku ga pernah diajakin ngayal lagi. Semoga kalian suka yaaa

Psst, kalau suka, boleh dong ninggalin review hehee

With Love,

Cho Eun Hye


End file.
